Hyuuga Clan
The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Background The Hyūga clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki clan, specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their fame and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. Abilities It has been noted that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai.5 Unique to the Hyūga's main family, they had inherited the powerful chakra from their ancestor Hamura Ōtsutsuki directly. Only those who possess this special chakra, can touch the Tenseigan without suffering its side effects. The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye), a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji was able to see an area of 50 metres, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fogs Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Another ability possessed by members of this clan grants them the innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. This allows descendants of the clan, such as Boruto to use the Gentle Fist despite lacking the Byakugan. Template Statistics Ability Adjustments: Dex +4; Con -2; Wis +4; Int +2; Str -4 Special Abilities Uncanny Dodge: While their Byakugan is active, a Hyuuga can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Genjutsu Awareness This ability represents the Hyuuga's ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If affected by a genjutsu and the Hyuuga fails her saving throw, she can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. She gets only this one extra chance to succeed on her saving throw. +10 Search, Spot Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.1It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan Abilities The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The basic Byakugan allows a Hyuuga to see 50 feet + 10 feet/character level away (radius of the sphere).Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. This hightened awareness allows the user to add their Int modifier to their Reflex and AC as an insight bonus. In the anime, the Byakugan is shown magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target through their body heat. This gives the user low-light and dark vision to a range that their Byakugan extends. The Byakugan is able to see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan,16such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from.17 It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. The Byakugan can also decipher whether or not genjutsu is being used on either the wielder or others. This does not, however, make a user automatically immune to genjutsu, it simply gives the Hyuuga a greater chance to resist the technique. Tenseigan A Hyuuga who implants an Uzumaki graft is can take the Heir of Hamura feat to awaken Tenseigan. Gentle Fist The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. This unique style of fighting, possible only through the Hyuuga's second kekkei genkai of improved tenketsu control, allows the user to use strength or dexterity to modify attack and damage rolls, whichever is higher. All attacks made with the Gentle Fist style are touch attacks, and in addition to base damage also deal one point of Constitution damage. Graft Unlike the Sharingan, the Byakugan may be activated or deactivated at will. In an implanted character, using the Byakugan costs 2 chakra points per round. Upon attaining the graft, the character can choose any one stat to apply a benefit to (Wis, Dex, or Int) which cannot be changed later. Also, the character gets EITHER the Uncanny Dodge OR the Genjutsu awareness. The range of an implanted Byakugan is much smaller (10 ft +5ft/character level) but otherwise functions as well as a normal eye when used.